


Lucky 1 Institute

by xyChaoticFox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mental Illnesses, Mental illness AU, Reader x exo member, Romance, Self Harm, Smut, idk - Freeform, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: You are transferred to a mental illness facility and grow close to the 9 patients in your ward. One by one you fall for each one & end up lost in them.[Each chapter will contain a romance scene between you and a member. Apologies because I used female pronouns X.x]Ch 1- Prologue (patient summary)Ch 2- Patient 10- Zhang YixingCh 3- Patient 88 - Kim JonginCh 4- Patient 92 - Oh SehunCh 5-Ch 6-Ch 7-Ch 8-Ch 9-Ch 10-√ Please note, not all chapters will be smut and depends on how a scene flows. If you'd like some smut in certain chapters, I'll gladly add to the story later on. ♡





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hellllo. So i probably wrote this a year ago and got no where with it. So here it is now and it may suck but if it doesn't please enjoy ♡ i promise it'll be better. It's just the prologue that sucks. 
> 
> If you have any requests or suggestions, please let me know . ♡
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors.

**_X_ **

**_Patient 88 - Kim Jongin_ **

 

She liked him quite a bit and enjoyed settling down next to him for his bold stories. Kai chuckled, his long blonde hair falling over his eyes. His head rolled against the wall and his eyes fluttered closed. She swallowed, feeling a bit uncomfortable . Kai was attractive, just like the others but there was something about him that urked her. Maybe he was a little bit too ...touchy and suggesting.

And one morning when his fingers combs through her hair;  she's certain she has already lost. 

**_Patient 69- Park Chanyeol_ **

  
He makes her smile. The tall boy smiles at her throughout most of their days and she can't help but feel that he is reasurring her. It makes her feel better; she likes the way the boy's eyes crinkle and the warmth emanating from him when he tells a story and laughs. But then she notices the slightest flick of a wrist, like he is trying to hide something. Sometimes Chanyeol scratches at his wrists and the smaller boy almost always plastered to his side pokes him, taking one hand to stop him.

And then one night as her fingers trace his scars, he leans in closer. 

 

**_Patient 4- Byun Baekhyun_ **

  
  
Baekhyun is quite the troublemaker when he is not with 69. He likes gags and tricks, often getting in trouble with the other patients for wrecking their things or causing them some sort of injury. Besides all that he feels like a younger brother and is rather easy to talk to. She doesn't know much about him but after a few days inside she realizes the most prominent screams at night is Baekhyun's.

One night she finds him standing outside her room and can't help but pull him close.

 

**_Patient 10- Zhang Yixing_ **

 

She mostly knows him as Lay. He's gentle and soft, often found drawing or colouring in to jog his memory. He liked playing guitar when the doctors allowed it. But his moods often changed as his memories did, causing a bewildered and frantic state where they had to put him in a white room with stuffed animals to calm down. She thought he was some sort of adult-child./span>

He's clearly a capable adult when he pulls her into his lap one night. 

 

**_Patient 94- Oh Sehun_ **

 

The youngest of their ward was patient 94. The boy was tall and slender. He often joined on Baekhyun's pranking sprees but too much excitement caused multiple break downs. He didn't say much, but tried to when he crossed paths with her. He heard things, Sehun once told her. Sometimes it felt strange because the boy would stare into the distance and then tell her to move. Other times he was as normal as ever and talked about a dog he adopted.

And other nights he whispered sinful words over her skin. 

**_Patient 12- Do Kyungsoo_ **

He liked cooking and cleaning , real house chore things.  He didn't talk much either but he could sing beautifully and even spoke several languages. He promised to teach them to her as well and they arranged a date each Tuesday. A few times Kyungsoo would disappear for days and came back with bruised and split knuckles but no one ever said anything. She figured that he went to anger management in that time.

She doesn't panic when he clenches his jaw and gently pushes her down one night. 

  
**_Patient 99 - Kim Minseok_**

  
He was the eldest and really something for the eyes. He was neat and precise, even offering multiple times to help her clean her room and rearrange her things. He kept fit as well, strong and broad like in his high school soccer days. She enjoyed spending time with him but his OCD could get a bit much some days. She spent her first few days in the ward knitting a sweater to give to Minseok, after realizing he was almost permanently cold to the touch.

He never took the sweater off until one night he told her to pull it off. 

 

**_Patient 21- Kim Jongdae_ **

 

He quickly became a close friend. He liked to whine unnecessarily but it never bothered her. Chen was free spirited and liked watching old dinosaur movies. He had a high note that could kill your ears as well. She loved listening to him sing softly when he thought no one listened. He joined the others for fun messes but never stayed too long. She didn't like to meddle but when she finally asked why he wouldn't take his glasses off, he told her he was blind.

She had touched his eyes gingerly one night and he told her that he didn't need eyes to take her to places she's never been.

 

**_Patient 1- Kim Joonmyun_ **

 

They called him their "leader". Perfect and never out of place, much like a mother to them all. But he wasn't the perfect leader. At night he drinks himself to sleep, trading with a man she does not know. "I don't know why you drink. You can't even take it" She laughs. She doesn't mind drunk Suho.. It's not like he is violent or anything but she worries for him and his health. He drinks quietly and even cleans up where he made a mess.

She never knows about Suho, until someone tugs her blanket one night.

 

**_X_ **


	2. Patient 10 - Zhang Yixing

-

-

-

She wanders about the ward for almost an hour before she finds Joonmyeon.  
  
"Hello." He smiled up at her, letting his book rest in his lap.  
  
"Hi." She inclines her head.  
  
"Something I can help you with or did you just want to see me?"  
  
She laughs softly, pushing a strand of hair nervously behind her right ear.  
  
"Actually, I did want to ask something. "  
  
"I'm listening." He smiled.  
  
"About Lay, have you seen him today?"  
  
His smile faltered, "No, can't say I have."  
  
"Do...you know where he could be?"  
  
He sighed, nodding as he closed his book and pushed it into a small white table.  
  
"The white room most likely."  
  
"Room 001?"  
  
He hummed, "If you decide to see him, considering they'll allow it, take him something soft."  
  
"Soft?" She leaned forward.  
  
"Do you have any stuffed animals?"  
  
"I do but they are from my family."  
  
"Give one to him, he'll return it later." He patted her hand gently.  
  
"Oh okay. Thank you then." She squeezed his hand.  
  
"Of course."  
  
She rose to make her way back to her room, only to pause in her tracks.  
  
"But.. Why?"  
  
"Ask him yourself, dear." He said softly, returning to his book.  
  
\--  
  
She found the containment floor, floor C,  mostly empty apart from a few nurses bustling about.  
  
"Excuse me, may I see the patient in room 001?"  
  
A red haired nursed looked at her, "The patient has already been released, miss."  
  
"He has?"  
  
She glanced at a tablet screen, nodding.  
  
"About ten minutes ago."  
  
"Oh, thank you." She bowed quickly before scurrying away.  
  
Still carrying one of her favourite stuffed unicorns, she made her way up the stairs to floor B1 where his room was located. She suddenly felt silly when she stopped in front of his door.  **#010**. He would probably laugh at her bringing him such a girly toy. Then again, it was a soft animal like Joonmyeon said.  
  
She knocked softly, "Lay?"  
  
He was quick to open the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you alright? I was looking for you."  
  
He frowned, "Yes, I'm fine. Did you need anything?"  
  
"Uhm, we were supposed to colour the new large picture I got."  
  
Confusion flashed over his face and then guilt.  
  
"I'm so sorry, miss. Please come in."  
  
He stepped aside and she followed him inside the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"You have something." He pointed to her hands behind her back.  
  
"Oh, yes, that."  
  
"What is it? Is it for me? " He looked curious.  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean- Joonmyeon recommended it but since you're fine I suppose it's not necessary."  
  
"Let me see?" He murmured.  
  
Reluctantly she brought the unicorn forth, offering it shyly. Her cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk's when he laughed.  
  
"It's a unicorn." He said.  
  
"I know it's silly, don't laugh." She huffed.  
  
"No, no. Not silly at all."  
  
"It's not?"  
  
He motioned for her to sit on his small couch next to him.  
  
"No, miss. I only laughed because I had one too and it was strange that you'd pick this one."  
  
"Oh." She chuckled awkwardly.  
  
"I'll be sure to return it."  
  
"Are you just borrowing it?"  
  
"In a way. They give them to me when I'm in room 001." He murmured.  
  
"Are... Are you having child-like episodes?"  
  
He leaned back, slender fingers caressing the toy.  
  
"No, the soft toys are memories from when I was younger. They calm me."  
  
"Did you forget a lot this time?" She fidgeted with her hair.  
  
"Just a few things that happened recently."  
  
She just nodded, not really knowing what to say. She wished he didn't forget their times together.  
  
"Thank you." Yixing said suddenly.  
  
"It's no bother."  
  
"Then why do you seem upset?"  
  
"I... missed you."  
  
He grinned slightly, pushing the stuffed unicorn aside gently.  
  
"Oh, I did not forget you." He assured, taking her hand.  
  
Her skin crawled with excitement as he maneuvered her onto his lap, her thighs settling around his narrow hips. Her hands held onto his shoulders as he gently tugged her white T-shirt out of her sweatpants. She bit her lip as his mouth skimmed over her collar bone and up into her neck.  
  
"Are you sure you're fine?"  
  
"Yes." He kissed her jaw. 

Yixing's hands slipped beneath her shirt to run up her sensitive sides and her warm skin.  
  
"If you're afraid I'll forget... "  
  
His mouth traveled over her, nearing hers as his hands pushed her body down onto him.  
  
"You'll have to etch every sensation into my memory."

-

-

-


	3. Patient 88 - Kim Jongin

-

-

-

"Morning."

  
She jumps from the sudden breath in her ear and pushes her hair aside to see a grinning Jongin behind her.  
  
"Don't do that." She scolds.  
  
"I didn't do anything. You should pay more attention to your surroundings." He fell into place with her steps.  
  
She threw him a side glance;  he seemed cheerful today with his flirtish smile and his hands seemingly folded innocently behind his back as he walked.  
  
"Something good happen?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You look happy."  
  
"I found you this early so I can steal you for a while."  
  
She scoffed softly, "You wish."  
  
"Awh, come on."  
  
She still felt strange when they were alone. His looks and mannerisms were slightly unsettling. Both in a good and bad way. He was really attractive and it made her uncomfortable when he'd get so close to her,  especially when he touched her. It was innocent to anyone who saw;  a simple touch to her hand or shoulder, sometimes brushing her hair away or pinching her cheek. She knew it wasn't innocent. He wanted to rile her up until she buzzed and couldn't contain it anymore. He wanted to make her flustered and weak because that is who he was- someone who wanted to be in control and have what was his.  
  
"What... Was on your mind?"  
  
"Breakfast, for one,  and then I have a surprise for you."  
  
"A surprise?" She mused.  
  
"You'll thoroughly enjoy it."  
  
The way he wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her into his side makes her heart go cold and then warm again.  
  
-  
  
"Am I getting my surprise now?"  
  
"Of course. If you'll follow me, miss." He grins.  
  
"Follow you where?" She laughs.  
  
"Just up here."  
  
Her throat closes in as they climb the stairs to the fifth floor. It's _his_ floor. He stays on this floor.  
  
They stop in dront of a door with his name on it and he gives her a flirty wink before pushing it open.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"Do... Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She reluctantly closes them, her stomach twisting into knots as he slides his fingers between hers and pulls her inside. She hears the door click shut and sees the shadows through her eyelids as he moves. He guides her to his bed and tells her to sit down. She obeys, heart in her throat by the time he finally sits next to her. She doesn't know what to expect as he touches her hands and turns them over in her lap. Her skin crawls with anticipation as a box slides into her grasp. He opens it and she can hear a noise of satisfaction. His hand settles onto her knee, the warmth seeping through her pants.  
  
"Open them." He breathes into her ear.  
  
Open her- oh!  Her eyes. Of course. She opens them and slowly peer down into the box. It's black and filled with red crinkled paper. She eyes him skeptically but he motions for her to continue. Her fingers dig into the paper until the soft feel of satin caressed her fingertips. She pulls the piece of fabric out;  it's a deep red and outlined with rich gold stitching. It's a blind fold.  
  
"How?" She whispers.  
  
"I have my ways, only the best for you anyway."  
  
His fingers comb through her hair, while the other hand takes the box off her lap.  
  
"What is it for?" She already knows.  
  
"I thought today, I might as well tell you a different story."  
  
She knows she's already lost when his fingers slide down into the back of her neck and his lips are on her neck. He inhales deeply, taking in her sweet scent as he kisses the throbbing pulse of her neck.  
  
"Will you accept?" He murmured.  
  
"Y-yes." She breathes.  
  
Finally the wait was over and the tenseness could go away- he finally made his move. In a matter of moments the blinfold was slipped over eyes and her vision clouded with red as he pushed her down onto the bed. His mouth was sweet and bitter at the same time when he kissed her, tongue prodding dominantly at her lips until she opened her mouth wider. As his mouth drugged her, his hands caressed her body; sliding up her torso and in between her breasts to find the buttons that held her clothes together. Each one he popped was deliberately slow and with each one opened his mouth moved lower.

Over the column of her throat and latching onto her collar bone to leave his mark. He climbed over her, thighs holding her in place as he kissed down the valley of her breasts. His hands travelled over her bra, burning her through the fabric  as he unclasped the front and pushed it away. His teeth hurt but the gentle way he sucked her flesh in comfort made it shoot through her nerves in pleasurable waves. She had to bite down onto her lip to stop herself from moaning when one of his hands slipped into her grey sweatpants.  
  
"I want to hear it _all_." He demanded clearly against her breast as his fingers slid over her.  
  
And she obeyed.

-

-

-


	4. Patient 92 - Sehun

 

 

x

 

"Sehun!" she waved to him as he entered the entertainment room.

He jumped slightly, keeping his eyes on the ground as he changed course and weaved through the small couches to where she sat.

"Morning, noona." he inclined his head slightly.

""It's afternoon already." She smiled.

"Ah, right." he gave an awkward chuckle.

She patted the seat next to her, "Want to sit for a while?"

He nodded, plopping down next to her and pulling his long legs under him.

"Have you been messing around with Baekhyun again?"

"Not today."

"Then did you go somewhere or just sleep late?" she carefully asked.

He watched her close her book, eyes glancing away and then back at her again.

"I must've lost track of time. I was looking for a book actually but I didn't find it."

"Did you go to the library?"

He shook his head, "I'm not allowed to."

"What? Why?"

He reached out to touch the book in her lap, letting his fingers slide over the worn cover. He easily recognised it; it was Junmyeon-hyung's book - one of his favourites. She looked down at his hand, eyes barely widening at the small scratches littered over his slender fingers.

"Be quiet."he uttered to the side.

"Sehun?" She raised her voice.

"Oh. I need someone with a clearance band to accompany me."

She glanced at the rubber patient band with her details around her wrist.

"What colour counts as clearance?"

"Anything besides red, purple and orange, obviously." he waved his orange wristband at her.

"Ah, I see. Who usually goes with you?"

"Junmyeon-hyung. Maybe Minseok-hyung or Chanyeol-hyung. I couldn't find them." he says softly, finally retracting his hand.

"I can go with you," She shows her yellow band, "As far as I know they have their... evaluations today."

He nods, "If you have time, please."

"Of course. Do you want to go right now?"

"The library closes at 7:30pm. I will meet noona there after dinner if that is alright."

She nods in agreement, giving his knee a soft squeeze.

-

After dinner she's panicking. It's already 10 to 7 and she was running late because the nurses insisted on her taking her shots before 7pm. She rubs her sore arm, grumbling as she hurried up to the library. He probably thought she forgot about him.

"Damn it." She muttered.

"Oh- Minseok!"

He looks up from the papers in his hands and smiles when he sees her, "Hello."

"Hello," She bows shyly, "Have you seen Sehun?"

"He's waiting at the library." Minseok point behind him with a confused look.

"Thank you! Sorry, I'm late." She apologises.

"See you, dear." he greets.

"Sehun-ah." She grins when he lifts his head and gives her a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I was just-"

"It's alright. Let's go?"

She nods, following him inside. A guard checks their wrists before they're allowed beyond the counter.

"What book are we looking for?" She muses.

Sehun doesn't answer, muttering under his breath as he shakes his head. She tilts her head to look at him as they walk, noticing the conversation right away. Another episode. He's scratching at his hands again, nervously scanning the shelves and telling someone to be quiet.

"Sehun?"

He stops abruptly and turns quickly, almost causing her to trip over him but he catches her wrist and steadies her.

"Noona?"

"It's nothing. What book are we looking for?" she smiles, trying to avoid the situation.

"Se- Serenity." Sehun answers hesitantly.

"Hmm, then let's start at that row." She points to the back where the S-shelves are located.

"Okay."

But he doesn't move, staring at the shelf behind her.

"Sehun."

He swallows, lightly shoving her to the side, "Move."

She shakes her head, taking his trembling hands into hers and pulling him with her. He allows her to guide him but he keeps looking back and clenching his jaw. She tugs him behind a shelf, pulling on his arm to catch his attention.

"Are you okay?"

He swallows again, eyes focussed beyond her.

"Oi." she tugs him again.

" _Noona_."

She yelps as he grabs her face gently but insistently, pulling her closer.

"Noona, make them stop. They won't be quiet." he hisses the last part.

"Who?"

"Please. I just want some peace."

"How should I-"

He leans down and kisses her hard on the mouth. His lips are slightly dry but he licks them while kissing her, wetting her own lips as he slides his tongue between them before pulling back.

"Just take the noise away." He pleads.

She can't answer as he pushes her back against the shelf, his mouth on her jaw and then her neck.

"Let me hear you. I don't want to hear them."

She gasps softly feeling him so close and against her, his lips running over her skin with painful nips in between. Her hands have to grip the front of his shirt as an anchor to keep her from falling over.

" _Sehun_." she breathes.

"More." he demands softly.

And then he's kissing her again, mouth urgently working against hers until she responded. She folds her arms around his neck- let's him pick her up and hold her against him. She's trapped between him and the shelves but it's not frightening. He is soft and warm and he smells so sweet. She wants him to kiss her more so she can feel him. She wants him to calm down and if this was how then she would let him hear her voice any time of the day or night.

He nips at the skin beneath her ear and she softly yelps into his ear.

"More." he shivers.

She's not sure if she's saying anything as his hands run down her body but it seems to work. He's whispering sinful things to her while he shifts her and she has to wrap her legs around his waist to keep herself supported. He kisses her neck, breathing harshly against the skin as his hand slides between her thighs and then she's _definitely_ sure she's moaning into his ear.

"Let me hear you more, _Noona_." he moans innocently

 

 

x

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading & if you have any requests or suggestions, please drop them in a comment below . ♡


End file.
